The only one to Fear
by Tom Kristal
Summary: Post Serenity - Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. K/S, S/R, M/I
1. Act1Scene1

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone. This is a bit of a departure from my usual stories. For one, this has more than one chapter; and two, this is a 'Firefly' story. That's right folks, I am also a Browncoat. Don't worry though, I'm planning several stories in both universes so don't fret if your concerned. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then be sure to read my other stories. It's something different that I've been working on and I hope I will be able to emulate the genius that is Joss Whedon. If you like this story, just remember: I get paid through your words of encouragement.

So… now that I have properly whored myself off for a review, let the story begin…

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT 1: **_**SCENE I**_

"That's not gonna stop us, doctor".

Simon stepped up onto the pier, still looking up at River. Her arms strapped behind her back, tied to a stake. This isn't right he thought. Someone so beautiful and so innocent. To be tied up and murdered like a lamb to the slaughter. She'd been through so much already. This can't be the way it all ends.

He looked up at her again. Her smile was as dazzling as ever and with those clear brown eyes.

Is she even aware?

Strangely enough she doesn't appear perplexed at all. She seems placid, gleeful even. Sure, River is a little troubled, but this is all a little too much. She looked like a girl who somehow knew that everything was all right, as if nothing wrong was happening to her. She wasn't scared at all. My sweet little mei-mei, this is all my fault.

"Post-holler. For digging holes. For posts".

Simon grimaced back, welting up with emotion. From that point he realized his fate, knows now what has to be done. This was all too much. After all of this there couldn't possibly be a tomorrow. Life without River: was there one? There was simply no point anymore.

And so, in his final stride he bared his arms around River. Proudly not ever letting go ever again.

'Light it'...

oOoOoOoOo

'Simon. Wake up. Please wake up'. At this moment, Simon opened his eyes.

He was in a room. His room. Onboard Serenity. With Kaylee.

Focus Simon.

I'm in a room with Kaylee. Then he remembered: the fire, the village folk, River.

Being wide-awake now he could still feel the arteries chumming away through the bloodstream, from the nights endeavor. His body was now covered in sweat and the foremast of a headache was already drumming onto his skull. But thank god. He was still alive, and so was River.

Looking up, Kaylee was hovering above him looking as concerned as ever.

He stretched out from under the blankets and reached for the time. It was late.

'Simon, are you ok?'

He turned back around pivoting his body through the blankets to face her.

Kaylee was truly unlike any woman he had ever met. She was kind, sweet and altogether cheerful beyond limits. Being on board Serenity, she was one of the few things he constantly looked forward to seeing. It was a great feeling.

Something I guarantee my parents wouldn't exactly approve of, but who gives a Wa Cao what they think nowadays. Kaylee had come at a time when he truly needed a friend. She had been his guiding star.

Kaylee had a sort of natural beauty too. Not the sort that could be chiseled through may years of self-torture and driven low self-esteem like back at home.

She didn't need any of that because she is by any definition pretty. Pretty damn beautiful, that is. Taking a chance with Kaylee was one of the best decisions he had made in quite a while. I guess there really is nothing like the frill of death to motivate someone into expressing their deepest heartfelt desires. In a sadistic sort of way I have a new appreciation of Reavers. Even if they're psycho, Alliance-created cannibals.

Admiring the view, he had somehow forgotten that Kaylee was still awaiting a response.

Kaylee frowned at his shaky condition, 'Had a bad dream?'

'Yeah, just a dream. Go back to bed'. He gave her a grim smile back, followed by an encouraging kiss on the lips.

'Are you sure. I could get ya a glass of water. It'll only take a minute...'

'No. No' Simon replied reassuringly, 'Its ok'.

Kaylee wasn't that all convinced. 'Really Kaylee, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep. We've still go a few more hours'.

Slightly unconvinced, she nodded and slowly went back to sleep.

I still got out of bed anyway. The sweat stains from my back had left imprints on the sheets, and the thought of me lying in a pool of my own filth disgusted me. He tossed on some clothes and had one last look at Kaylee.

She looked so peaceful underneath those covers, but he was done with sleep for the night. The idea of falling asleep again after being almost burned alive seemed an unattractive concept. And he had to check on River.

_**To be continued…**_

**Translations**:

_Mei-mei_ - Little sister

_Wa Cao (ch-ao)_ - Holy f#k


	2. Act1Scene2

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

**Standard Disclaimer:** All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

**Author Notes: **Hello all. This is the second part to my story. I know it all seems serious now, but there are happier moments in this story too… eventually... I think?

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT I: **_**SCENE II**_

Unknown to Mal and the rest of the crew, Simon and Kaylee had been together since the Reaver incident. It wasn't all a good idea to keep things under lock-and-key considering the complications, but it was worth the risk. One complication being was the thought of Mal throwing Simon out the airlock at the first sign of their deceit.

Not that there wasn't new-found respect between the two considering these past few months, but Mal had made it quite clear in the past about onboard relationships: don't. From what I recall the exact words he used on me were 'If you touch her, I'll let Jayne touch you'. Somehow I don't think he meant that in a cuddly way either. But what Mal doesn't know can't hurt Simon.

Practically speaking, their little deceit wasn't really the most cunning plan devised by man. Tiptoeing around in the middle of the night. They don't even have a secret knock.

But all in all, it had its perks. Although Kaylee's room was cozier, the bulkheads weren't exactly soundproof; not for the hijinks they'd been up to anyway. She mentioned hearing on more than a few occasions the indescribable sounds coming from Jayne's room. I swear, she still gets pale at the thought of the subject. Simon by far had more privacy than any of the other crewmates. Without Book there was just him and River. And privacy was the current key in this relationship.

But Mal wasn't the only one they wanted to keep things quiet from. Zoë had already lost a husband these past few months and the thought of telling the poor widow of another onboard romance brewing right next door seemed a little like pulling someone heart out of their chest while it was steel beating. Ironically Simon had done that once before; but I'm not prepared to bear those details to Kaylee, nor bear their news onto Zoë. Not just yet anyway.

**To be continued…**


	3. Act1Scene3

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

**

* * *

**

**Standard Disclaimer:** All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT I: **_**SCENE III**_

Simon checked Rivers quarters to find nothing but an empty, unused bunk. It was a dream, right? Feeling a sudden urge of panic and more than a mite paranoid, Simon made his way up into the common room in search for his sister.

Sure enough, River was sitting at the far end of the common room on one of the old lounges. Ironically River might be as silent as the wind, but she never really could be kept hidden for long. River had a tendency to stand out in a crowd; she couldn't help it. Some people are just meant to shine. Although that was useful back in the day when they spent their afternoons playing hide-and-go-seek, it was not so useful now when they are on the run from as wanted fugitives. Because of this he worried. He worried allot.

At the moment though she seemed quite peaceful; slouching over the bone lounge, her bare feet resting up on the red ottoman, curled up under an acrylic blanket.

Walking over to her, River was to his surprise still awake, silently concentrating on something in her lap. She looks tired.

River appeared to be doing something rather particular with a modified set of chopsticks and some unthreaded wool. Where did she get the wool from? They haven't been to a trading planet in weeks. She was knitting a long maroon scarf with short orange trimmings on either end. But where did she... then it hit him. That's her jumper, her irreplaceable, borrowed jumper. And the orange, where did she...oh dear...Jayne is gonna kill me when he finds out. No, correction; he's going to string me up by my testacies, and then he's going to kill me.

'River, what are you doing?'

'Amusing my brother with his silly questions'. Obviously River was in one of her playful moods.

River slowly stood up from the couch and delicately wrapped the nearly completed scarf around Simon's neck. She stood back and smiled. 'Were outer space. Vast nothingness. No light. No heat. Nothing... Nothing gets pretty cold. You need a scarf'.

Simon was stumped a little. He was touched. But before Simon had a chance to respond, River quickly unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and crawled back onto the couch to continue her work. Ironically; however touched he was at Rivers gesture, all he managed to utter out was 'River you shouldn't have done that too your jumper, it's not ours'.

'That's OK; Zoë didn't want it back anyway. As it turns out Wash hated maroon'. She seemed a little disheartened, 'Why, you don't like it?'

He sat down next to her and patted he on her shoulder. He would have hugged her but she was already back at work on the scarf.

She did looked tired. Her eyes may have been in deep concentration over what she was doing but it was clear that she trying not to drift off.

He hadn't made it easy on River since the academy. Treating her condition was nearly impossible. With nothing but the crude instruments at his disposal, there was no real way to treat her as properly as he could have. Even with the information he got, and the drugs they stole from Ariel, treating River was more or less a matter of keeping one step ahead of her condition. There was no real cure for her; lobotomizing someone has a tendency of dong that to people. Eventually, her drugs would get immune into her system and fade away before they had a chance to make any long-term effects. Regularly changing her doses as much as possible seemed the only way to give her any relief. A guessing game at most.

'Don't think that either, it's not healthy. You could get an alsar'.

Ignoring her little observation of his thoughts, Simon stood down in the chair next to her, paying close attention to her eyes. Her keeping herself awake is a worry. Sleep deprivation can only make her condition worse. In retrospect he hadn't been giving as much attention on River lately; but maybe he should have. The last thing he wants is for River to suffer another episode because if his shameful neglect.

'River I think you need some sleep'.

'I'm not sleepy'.

'River, you look exhausted. When was the last time you even slept?'

River didn't answer. Instead she put down her knitting and meekly looked up at him, 'Don't you love me anymore?'

Simon was taken back a little. It was not the sort of question he was used to River asking. She once asked me where do babies come from, but I suppose that was just to see me squirm. She knows how I feel, surly. He wouldn't have done all this for anyone after all. He had to respond.

'River what sort of silly question is that?'

'I know, its just that... well...' looking a little embarrassed 'You know what, your right. I do need some sleep. The mind needs rest. I think I'm a little tired tis all. The natural state of rest characterized by a reduction in voluntary body movement, decreased reaction to external stimuli, an increased rate of anabolism and a decreased rate of catabolism.' While saying this, River was simultaneously packing up her things: putt'n her knitting equipment away and tidying up her surroundings.

'And besides I can finish this tomorrow'. And before Simon had any chance to respond River was half way out of the common room.

'River!'

But she was already gone.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Act1Scene4

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

**

* * *

**

**Standard Disclaimer:** All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT I: **_**SCENE IV**_

Simon hurried after her. Something was obviously wrong and he couldn't deal with River being mad with him about something. One woman being mad at him is enough. But when he made it to her bunk she had somehow managed to lock her room. Somehow being that Mal removed her lock the first week they arrived. Safety protocol he said.

Simon knocked on the door 'River are you OK?'

'Peachy'.

The door was still closed but at least she was talking to him.

'River was it something I said because you know your brother is an idiot...'

'No. No. It's just like you said. I am tired'.

Seemingly like as good as opportunity as any. 'Then how about we have a little checkup tomorrow, spend some time together'.

'If your not to busy of coarse' she mumbled out loud.

'That's great… Then how about I see you after lunchtime then'.

There was no repose.

'Well... I guess I'm gonna get some sleep myself then'.

'No your not. You're going to the infirmary to work. Poor Simon. Always hard a work on his Rolex cube of a sister'.

Taking this as his queue to leave, Simon made his way towards the infirmary to check up on a few things. Just for a little while...

Then maybe he'll go back and see how Kaylee's feeling. On a lighter thought, I'm sure she wont mind a full checkup of sorts.

oOoOoOoOo

_In the midst of the darkness,_

_While the world sleeps._

_She lays awake, _

_Sobering up her thoughts, _

_In order to forget them tomorrow._

_Pondering of things to do,_

_Fates to cross,_

_Things she is not obliged to do around others._

_Silence is the key to her solitude._

_Like a mouse feeding on cheese instead of rattling its cage._

_While the world of the living is up_

_It remains havoc, confusing and difficult to control._

_But in the tranquil world of darkness,_

_She is the master of her own domain,_

_For the only one to fear is no-one._

_Struggling to remain awake,_

_Her powers of clarity diminish,_

_As eventually,_

_A new day will dawn,_

_To reek havoc among the meek._

_Without light there is only sleep,_

_And although sleep is the cousin of death,_

_Many are content to die and reincarnate in eight-hour intervals._

_If it is our true fate to continually die and give birth to other living things,_

_Then perhaps sleep is just a gentle reminder._

**End of Act 1**

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Act2Scene1

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

**Author Notes:**Hello all. Welcome to Act II. Thank you to all whom reviewed my first Act. Most of my reviews were very humbling and gave me something to work harder towards. In other words... I'll try and make things better. I know I haven't got myself a beta yet, but frankly, I haven't the time at the moment. But when I do, I'll make sure the previous Act is fixed. This Act is mostly about the interaction with the rest of the crew, and how they are coping with things getting back to normal. Well as normal as you can get being on a spaceship in the vacuum of space. This act isn't as serious as the previous one either. To be fair, Simon is a pretty serious guy. Hopefully my own spin of humor will be well received.

Oh... and reviews would be nice too...

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT II: **_**SCENE I**_

'Those idiots. How long do you suppose it'll take them to realize that everyone knows?'

'About as long as it took Mal to realize about me and Wash'.

'How long did it take Mal?' Jayne asked.

'Wash asked him to be the best man'.

Ironically despite all of Simon and Kaylee's plans to keep their little 'affair' hidden from prying eyes; the truth of the matter was however, that almost everyone knew. Kaylee was a little too cheerful, even for her. And as for Simon, there is no way in hell that that pricey-boy would ever wear a shirt undressed unless he was getting-some. And this was his third morning wearing the same damn shirt.

At the moment, the two seemed completely unaware of Zoë and Jayne starring at them from across the common room. While River sat silently eating her breakfast, the two continued to giggle incessantly from across the table.

They better not be playing footsies right about now or I'll swear...

'This has to stop'.

'What's wrong with you now Jayne?'

'If I wanna be hearing anyone being properly sexed, I want it being me causing all the noise.'

The main and most disturbing reason Jayne and Zoë knowing all about the pair, was because they were hearing it first-hand. For some reason, Zoë and Jayne were able to listen to everything going on in Simon's bunk through the ventilation shaft. And I mean everything. The screams, the pants, the pelvic thrusts. And to think, I once thought Reavers were scary.

And what can he do. Zoë wont let him brag that the ventilation shaft is on the fritz, so they were forced to hear 'them' scream all night. My hand is really gett'n sore.

'I give Simon this much, the boy has stamina...'

Kaylee once again suddenly began yelping at nothing at all. Looking across at Simon, he seemed to be sitting a little too low in his seat for comfort.

'That's it. Zoë get my gun'.

'Hold it Jayne'.

'Yeah, your right. Who needs a gun'.

'No. We want to keep this quiet, remember'.

'Keep what quiet?! That girl screams louder than a gorram banshee'.

Sounding a little annoyed and frustrated herself, Zoë whispers 'Jayne, they'll hear'.

'So what. They aint exactly concerned about noise pollution'.

Me mind is made up. No way in hell that pricey rich-doctor is gonna leave this room without piss'n a little blood first. Jayne stood up to make his move, but before having a chance, Zoë grabed him by the arm and held him down.

'Let go of me, woman'.

Still holding on to his arm, 'Jayne keep your voice down. We don't want them known we know yet.'

'Why the hell not'.

'Because Mal doesn't'.

True enough, the only one who seemed completely unaware of all this was Mal for some reason. Despite all the signs; despite all the noises; despite practically preaching to that old git that the pair were humping like crazy; for the life of me the captain was clueless.

I guess the man hears only what he wants to. And I still aint see'n Zoë's point

'So what?'

'What do you think is going to happen when Mal finally does find out?'

Think'n a little, what would Mal do if he found out that his sweet-little mechanic was doing the dirty with...

A joyful smile broke across Jayne's face. There was no more to be said.

'Exactly'.

It normally takes allot of convincing to get Jayne into the picture, or allot of money. But this time the idea of getting even with Simon seemed too attractive an idea to miss. And besides, by letting things slide, the more fun it was for him to watch.

Zoë stood up and began to walk away. But there was still one thing on Jayne's mind that he couldn't figure out from all of this.

'Since when have you become so wily?'

_Since Wash died, Zoë thought._

Without saying a word, Zoë left the common room, towards the cargo bay.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Act2Scene2

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy with work and life... and well... work; so updating hasn't been my biggest priority unfortunately. Never the less, I am very sorry for the delay.

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT II: _SCENE II_**

'Captain. Inara is about to hail'.

Amongst all the scheming and fondling, none besides River were aware of whom was just entering the common room at that very instant.

'Say what little albatross?'

As if on queue from the far end of the common room Mal entered, passing Zoë as she left in the opposite direction towards the cargo bay. Looking at Mal, his mood was pretty obvious from the start. All of the crew were conscious of Mal's temperament and were keenly aware that Mal was not a morning person. Though not much of day person either come to think of it; but the important thing to note was that despite this fact, compared to the rest of the crew (grumpiness aside) he strangely looked far more a freshed. Mal walked in to find a quiet River, two giddily crew mates and an angry-looking Jayne.

Oddly enough, upon entering the room, a sudden clutter of abrupt noise erupted as the loud echoes of yelps and shattered glass that filled the room.

Assumptions must be taken to presume at that point Simon felt that his foot between Kaylee's nether-regions was not such a clever idea. If so, immediate retraction is recommended.

Almost instantly however, the attempt to prod himself up from the table with casual poise went from bad to worse. Managing to panic in greater style, Simon lifted his leg from the table, to be almost instantly connected to Kaylee's shin. The two knees collided against the table at the same moment, which in turn caused several glasses to capsize and one particularly mangy old glass to fall off and scatter to pieces. To add to the dilemma, in Simon's continued attempt to move from under the table; he had tilted his chair backwards, hurling him backside against the floor. Kaylee couldn't stop laughing. River kept right on eating.

'That's coming out of you wage ya know?'.

'Wage?' Simon said as he mustered to pick himself up from the floor, 'Right' silent giggles 'Ughh, wage…' laugher 'Just put it on my Tab captain' shortly followed by pearls of laughter.

Ordinarily, this would have looked suspicious to Mal; but Simon had broken so many things in recent months (this being his third glass) that there wasn't really much of a point to yell anymore. Come to think of it though, Simon had been more than a mite jumpy these last few weeks. Maybe the nerves have finally gotten to the good doctor. All those years in high society can't prepare a man (if you could call Simon that) out in the black. Without a pedicure in sight, even Simon's manner had started to deteriorate. Being still pompous aside, he acted more common (if not anxious); there was not a vest or a tie in sight, and hell: I believe he wore that same shirt yesterday.

Mal's continued annoyance with Simon however, had to come to a grinding halt. As fun as it always was to yell at someone, something was distracting Mal. And that distraction was River.

River appeared quite indifferent about Simon's tom-foolery. Between mouthfuls of prefabricated cereal, and quite as-a-matter-of-factory: 'Inara' chewed River, 'is getting on the wire captain'.

'Really, when did she hail us?', interrupted Kaylee excitingly.

'Kaylee!'

'Oh. Sorry captain…'

'Now, River…' avoiding Kaylee's stare 'when did Inara hail us?'

'She hasn't yet…' she replied (chewing), 'but she will. In about three minutes and thirty-two seconds'.

A sudden silence broke across the room. Even Kaylee's attempt to remove Simon's cordial stain from his shirt halted. As usual in times like these, the first to make a blue was: Jayne.

'What do ya mean about to?' snorted Jayne.

Jayne was not in the mood for Rivers rambling. Well he never really was, but especially not today. 'The hole point of receiving a hail is aint knowing that a message has been sent until its been received!'

'I know what I said'.

'Well this is a interesting spin of events' interrupted Simon, 'River getting grammar lessons from Jayne'. Kaylee giggled.

Taking some time to figure out what Simon meant, 'Say, what are you say'n about me boy?'

'Nothing at all. Just that you using proper sentence structure isn't exactly…'

'Hey. It's not my fault your crazy sister…'

'Keep my sister out of this'

At this, Simon and Jayne both stood up to eye one another. This situation was getting ugly.

'That' s enough out of you two'.

Jayne, preparing to make his move, 'Hey Mal, I didn't start this'.

'No, but I'm gonna finish it' he bellowed back.

The two stopped in their tracks.

'Now you two. Sit down'. It wasn't a request.

Slowly the two grudgingly retracted back to their seats.

Feeling a little bemused by all of this, he came back to his original inquiry, 'Now what was said, little River?'

'_BEEEEP'_

The sound emanating from the cargo bay. The very same sound that is made when someone is trying to hail us.

'What the hell is that?'

'Inara. Like I said'. Probably feeling that this was her hint to keep moving she stepped up and dawdled her way slowly to the back entrance. Before completely leaving the room 'you better hurry captain. I don't thing she's too please with you. Not a bit.'

Stumbling a little, 'Right… well I better go and see who it is then', and then he too scurried out of the common room.

Jayne, being sure that River was well and truly out of ear (and kicking distance), 'Well without a doubt doc, that witch of a sister of yours is getting creepier and creepier by the day.

'For the last time, she's not a witch Jayne', snarled back Simon.

'Then what the hell is she?'

'She's a psychic' replied Kaylee.

'Witch, psychic. What's the difference?

Well psychic for one, has two syllables', said Simon.

'Syllable?'

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Act2Scene3

**The only one to Fear**

_By Tom Kristal_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc, Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post Serenity). Back on Serenity, Simon & Kaylee's new and apparently secret relationship meets an unexpected dilemma. (K/S, S/R, M/I)_

* * *

**The Only One to Fear**

**ACT II: _SCENE III_**

'I'd imagine there being a very good reason as to "why", your not here to pick me up Mal'.

On 'quite literally' the other side of the verse, Mal and Inarra were pleasantly conversing in matters of business. Just like the good-old-times.

'I'd imagine so...' he responded vaguely, followed by a long pause.

'Then, go ahead Mal' she encouraged cynically, 'don't delay the suspense'.

Yep, exactly like old-times.

Soon after the Miranda incident, for whatever the reason, Inarra decided to rejoin the Serenity crew and take her old bag of tricks on the road again.

The rest of the crew didn't seem to mind all that much. Kaylee practically cried crocodile tears when she found out. And all & all, the shuttle wasn't exactly being used for anything else besides storage...

Pay is always good too. One thing about companions in general was that when it came down to business and whoring, they were punctual. And always professional. Which was normally the problem, between the two.

'Yeah' he paused again, stalling for more time 'I'd suppose there would have to be an excellent' reason for that Inarra. Several maybe...' he went on, 'We could be in danger. Running from the law. Mortally wounded. Some daring heroics to boot.'

Mal smirked back again, but he knew it was an unwanted and potentially patronizing smirk. They both knew that all those things happen on a regular occurrence anyway. And Mal was running out of 'credible' steam.

'And that 'specific' reason would... Do you even have a reason Mal?' finally letting go.

Mal kept quiet, letting her stew over the cortex.

'Shock me Mal. Say something plausible for once'.

'Why Inarra, l am shocked by the insinuation' trying his best to make a deeply hurt face, 'To purpose that I wouldn't be upfront with you'

'Then start being upfront Mal' she interluded, 'Where are you'.

He could see that Inarra was trying to get back her composure. It was always adorable to see her trying to keep calm and in control; especially around Mal. There are not many people whom can get a companion as wired up as he can with Inarra. It was something Mal took tremendous pride in. But he had his fun.

'Its complicated'

'No Mal, its not complicated at all', trying to sound civilized.

'You see Mal...' patronizingly, 'I'm a busy woman. Being a busy woman, I have many appointments...'

'Whoring that is' Mal interrupted.

'Being a busy woman', cutting back in 'I'm expected to meet those appointments'. And in turn, I rent this small, and questionably space-worthy shuttle to ensure my timely arrival'. Mal tried to interrupt again at that cheap-shot, but Inarra kept going.

'And finally, I pay you large sums of alliance credits so I meet those appointments.

Slightly pausing for effect, 'A large sum of that charge implies that when requested 'in advance', you pick me up at the specific place at the specific time. You get payed, I get transportation. Why isn't this so Mal?'

The pressure was on Mal once again.

'You know... that seems like quite allot to remember. Seems like something I would have to write down'.

'It 'was' written down!'

Things weren't going so well.

Mal knew he had done the wrong by not informing her of their sudden departure. Albeit it was somewhat hilarious to see her like this. But ironically, for a companion, she can be quite scary at times.

Truth be told, their relationship had been rather frail since her return on board Serenity. One moment they would be civilized; cozy you could even say. Then there were times of awkwardness and things got a little volatile.

Much like this thrilling discussion.

'When I decided to comeback on board Serenity', she continued 'I thought we decided to agree on a few amendments to our original contract'.

'I seem to remember allot of talk but...'

'We both agreed' cutting him off again 'that from now on, you'll be more punctual with my affairs'.

'We?'

'You said quite clearly that your punctuality would no longer be a problem'.

'It was never a problem'

'You were supposed to have picked me up from Daramulum three days ago'.

'Well things are currently delayed'

'Doing what?'

'A job on Kemuel'.

'Doing what exactly?'

'The high-risk, running away in a hurry sort of business ventures we usually do'.

'And I take it: the less I know, the less risk there is to me?

'No. The more I can flouter it about you, but that's a good point'.

'Mal!'

Inarra was getting flustered again.

'Look. Its the best paying job we've seen in months, its as simple as that'.

Which was true enough. Since Miranda, work was more than a mite difficult. Even though the verse was unaware of whom exactly broad casted the original message; most of the crew now had high-priced warrants on their heads (Inarra didn't by some unknown miracle).

Although it added a level of infamy to their reputation, most of their old contacts were now either dead or refused to go anywhere near them. And the honest sort of jobs were now no-longer an option. With the stigma of treason charges against ya, I wouldn't trust anyone who would. Also with the Alliance's new war on the Reavers, people were just too scared to make new friends.

Times were hard.

So when a new job comes along, you take it. However inconvenient.

She should know this.

'Besides, the good people of Kemuel don't play too kindly to companion folk' he added. 'However respectable you are to the rest of the verse; folk of Kamuel see companions no different than a common hoar'.

'Sounds vaguely familiar'.

'I'm serious Inarra', Mal cautioned 'There the god fearing sort. The sort that would burn down a house to kill a rat'.

'I can take care of myself Mal'.

'I'm not saying that you can't, but take it from me. They speak only one language on Kemuel: the bible and an open flame'.

Mal was sounding really serious now.

'I wouldn't wanna...' he stumbled, 'well...Your better off where you are; that's all I'm gonna say'.

'Why Mal. That almost seemed like a concern' momentarily softening up. 'But nevertheless. Regardless of your misguided and unwanted shivery, this just isn't acceptable.

'I tell you what isn't acceptable?', Mal sounding angry for the first time. 'Not being able to fly 'anywhere' because were dead-in-the-water. Getting caught by the Feds'.

'Not all of us have the privilege of immunity Inarra. Unlike some people, we don't decide when work comes; if it comes'.

'And when it does. We take it. Whatever it is and regardless of who's schedule we interfere with'.

'I knew it. Your trying to stop me from doing my job... Again!'

'Now how do you suppose that?'

'This job... In Kemuel, of all places'.

'That's where the job took us'.

'Pi hua!'

'Language Inarra. 'B'sides, who was it who insisted on leaving the ship before orbit break'.

'I have to do honest work Mal; unlike some people:

'What I do is honest'.

'What you do is illegal'.

'Technicalities Inarra. In some cultures...'

'They would cut your hands off, at some of the antics you pull'.

This is that volatile situation I mentioned before.

'Certainly' trying to defend himself 'my dealings may bend a few rules, but at least I'm not a fraud'.

'There's nothing deceitful about my comings and goings'.

'You're... Comings... are nothing more than a facade to bed the rich and famous; by pretending your something your not'.

'Here we go', Inarra sighed.

'What's that's supposed to mean?'

'You can't just rob people blind and at the same time expect to take the moral high ground'.

'Business is business Inarra'.

'And our business Mal is still business'. Inarra prompted with an even sterner voice. 'If I knew you would be unreliable like this again, I would never have never come back'.

'Yes you would. Where would you find a prettier captain? And besides, what's that old saying...'

'Hurry up, or I'll find a new ship and sell yours'.

'You wouldn't dare' incredulously.

'I suppose not. Who would buy the ship after all? I could barley sell it for scrap'.

'Now that's defiantly below the belt'

'And so is calling my life fake'.

'Why are you in such a hurry to get back anyhow? Color me skeptical but I can't bring myself to believe that you'd be bored on Daramulum, with the 1:100 ratio of women on that planet. I'd expect business be flourishing right about now'.

'Hardly Mal'.

Truth was however Mal wasn't exactly sure what Inarra did on her working hours anymore.

Ears dropping aside, as far as Mal's reckoning she hadn't seen a single client since coming back. Except for this job. What she was doing now is a mystery.

'So how is business then?'

'None of yours'.

'Obviously'.

Finding this situation was heading nowhere fast, 'Mal, can we just stop this for a moment', conceding. 'I'm sick of not ever having a conversation with you without breaking out into an argument'.

They stood quiet for a moment waiting for the other to act.

'OK then, truce... So what is there to talk about?'

Struggling to make a reasonable response

'I don't know... How's the rest of the crew? Kaylee for example?' she added.

'I heard she had a bit of a fall'.

'Now how did you know that?'

'River told me'.

Mal remained blank.

'Back when you were avoiding my calls'.

Suddenly realizing 'Oh...right.'

Well that certainly explains the yet-another strange ordeal with River this morning.

'Well, like River must have said. She had a bit of a scuffle along the rail bar the other morning. Fell down three flights of stairs and sprung her wrist'.

'How is she now?'

'Cheerful as ever. Simon said shell be out of the cast in a few days'.

'Cast?'

'Apparently she needed it, after the fall'.

'A little extreme for a sprained wrist, don't you think?' she remained inquisitively.

'I thought so too. But the doc was rather insistent about it apparently. Rather insistent on making regular checkups too'.

'Yes, I bet...' she smirked.

'What?...'

Quickly changing the subject. 'So, when are you coming back to pick me up Mal?' she said a little too quickly.

'So, we're back on that topic now, are we?'

'That right Mal. I've got other appointments to attend to'.

'Right...well... For now, you just rest up and we'll get around to you in a couple of days… maybe a week'.

'Wha...?!'

He switched off the intercom.

That will tick her off. It was fun to see Inarra roused up. It was a good change.

With a half smirk / half scared look on his face he got off the Wash's seat and left the cockpit to do some captainy things.

_**To be Continued...**_

**Translations:**

Pi hua – Bullshit

**Authors Notes: **Just so you know, this is probably my last update for a while. I have other stories I am working on and with everything else going on with my life, I simply do not have allot of time. Don't get me wrong, I have every intention of finishing this story... one way or the other. It's just going to take a while. In the meanwhile, please review and enjoy.


End file.
